Ugohaid
Created by: Jay P Hailey Appearance: Harrier game Number of Members: About 4 billion Ugohaid. A smattering of galactic people on Deep Space Five. Nature of Members: Raccoon like biped. Organization: Government: Culture: Military: Game Role: Sort of McGuffin to get things moving. World Role: That life thing Relative Influence: Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Relative Wealth: Race Advantages: Since the Ugohaid are in a defensive position, their military stance has leverage working in its favor. Race disadvantages: Being cranky and anti-social as a species. They are happy being crabby and bitchy with everyone else. Relations: Federation: Hissing, angry tolerance. Under the surface, these two groups are tighter than the Ugohaid would admit. Invitations to consider joining the Federation are met with rejection and derision. The Federation isn't worth the Ugohaid time. But the Ugohaid are aware that their comfortable margin of survival is mainly because of the Federation. They sell a lot of their product to the Federation. So while the Ugohaid sneer and scoff, they have turned out to help Federation ships and generally cooperate, while loudly complaining about it. Orions: The Ugohaid don't like the Orions because of the pirates. But they like to trade. So they make a lot of noise and faux hostility towards Orions. Orion mercenary and adventuring groups are usually not welcomed or are welcomed as the guests of honor at a live-fire exercise. Pirates: The Ugohaid LOVE pirates. They love shooting the hell out of them and will pursue them for this privilege. Ferengi: The Ugohaid actually like the Ferengi. You could never tell thing because the customary greeting between the Ugohaid and the Ferengi are a stream of agitated cursing. Underneath this, the Ugohaid like commerce, they like making money and they like to trade. They just seem to want to persuade everyone that they don't like outsiders. The Ugohaid have had encounters with Ferengi Con men and fraudsters, Usually, this ends up with the Ugohaid owning a new Ferengi ship and a crying Ferengi on the docks of deep Space five. The League of Unaligned Worlds: The Ugohaid are slightly less hissy and angry with the League. In private meetings, the Ugohaid hint ever so vaguely that they might be open to negotiations with the League to break away from the Federation. Ships of League members can come to Ugohaid stations and get supplied or repaired in necessary, at standard prices or prices with an ever so slight break. The Ugohaid continue to hint and vamp, seeking bribes or inducements from the League. Some League members have shared information, intelligence and even a little technology. The Ugohaid are not terribly serious about being peeled away from the Federation. They can do math. But if the League is willing to try to buy good will, the Ugohaid are not above taking the bribes. The good deal for ships of League members serves two purposes for the Ugohaid. It trolls Starfleet ships in the system. And the Ugohaid get data on every LUW allied ship that docs, which they quietly share with Starfleet intelligence. Ships of League members like to come by and troll Starfleet or argue against the Federation to anyone who will listen. Area of Operation: Headquarters Location: Public Face: Notable Members: History of the Race: System Details: Category:Races Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek